The invention relates to a device to freeze free-flowing and pourable substances. As a rule, free-flowing and pourable substances are frozen in that the substances, for example, in the form of drops or grains, are placed directly into a bath consisting of a low-boiling liquefied gas, usually nitrogen, and then frozen in this bath. Conveyor belts are used to transport the substances through such immersion baths and to remove the frozen materials from the immersion baths. Such a device is disclosed in West German Patent No. 37 11 169. These devices are well-suited for continuous production on an industrial scale. However, the immersion bath with the appertaining conveyor belt takes up a great deal of space. For this reason, these units are operated as stationary installations. Consequently, cleaning and sterilizing these units involve complicated procedures. As a consequence, such units are not well-suited in the field of science and research on the contrary, small units are preferred in development and research laboratories.